


Manic Pixie Dream Tarantula

by Cosmic_Kitty



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bottom Cecil, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is a Dork, M/M, Tentacles, Top Carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Kitty/pseuds/Cosmic_Kitty
Summary: I don't what this is about I just felt like writing a fanfic about these two.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hello listeners," Cecil the voice of night vale said cheerily. "Today we have a very special guest with us today!  I'm sure you all know who he is. Night vale favourite scientist and my husband Calros the scientist! So why are guy here today Carlos?"  
"You dragged me here."  
"Oh yeah, well you're here now and that's great! I'm so happy you're here we don't get to spend a lot of time together."  
"Sssh. We're still on the air."  
"Oh right! So, Carlos what's it like being a scientist what kind  of sciencey things do you do?"  
"Well I'm not the only scientist here. My team and I have researched a lot of things including the desert other world and clocks. Right now we're looking at a plant that was recently discovered. It's really quite strange because everything about it suggests it lives in a rain forest but somehow it's out here in a dessert! It's roots are incredibly long so we looked for a source of water but couldn't find any so we're trying to see if it holds a bunch of water like some other dessert plants and-"  
"Carlos I have more questions."  
"Sorry I just got really excited."  
"I know you can tell me all about it later. Um, so did you make any cool discoveries about clocks or the desert other world?"  
"Well everybody knows that clocks aren't real but I am still unsure of what the grey sludge we found in some of them is. We've tried to test it but what ever device it touches stops working and we can't fix it. The dessert other world was easier to draw conclusions from. It's not unlike night vale being a dessert but we did find something very interesting about why we never have to charge phones. There's some kind of electric current in the air which keeps things powered by electricity charged so they never run out of power."  
"Neat! Anyway let's move on to traffic."

                              -0-

After Cecil went over the traffic, community calendar and the children's fun fact science corner he put on the weather. He let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you agreed to come with me, Carlos."  
"I am too. You really like this job don't you."  
"Oh, I love it! I've wanted to do this since I was really little! What about you? How long have you been interested in science?"  
"I can't remember when I started liking it so much. Cecil?"  
"Yes Carlos?"  
"Do you want to hear more about the plant?"  
"Yes, talk science to me." Carlos laughed a little. "Okay so we looked to see if it stored water..." Cecil stopped listening he was too busy staring at Carlos's eyes. He often found himself lost in them, the dark brown captivating. "Cecil?"  
"Hm?"  
"The songs almost over, you should get ready."  
"Ah, of course. You'd make a better host than me."  
"No way, who wants to hear me talk about science all day." Carlos paused. "Besides you." The song came to an end  and Cecil hurried to turn the mic back on. "In other news mayor Dana Cardinal has given a statement that she will not get any statements until this whole spider protest comes to an end. Some people do not like spiders, although I personally think that isn't a good enough reason to step on one.

                           -0-


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck. That's it.

Cecil's hands were tangled in Carlos's hair while Carlos's hands were on his hips. They hadn't even left the radio station. They were siting in Cecil's car in the parking lot. "Mmm, Cecil we have to get home. We can continue after dinner." Cecil said nothing and went back to making out with Carlos. "Okay, Cecil you're pulling my hair. That hurts." Cecil sighed.   
"I'm sorry, yeah let's go home. We will continue right?"  
"Yes, don't forget your seatbelt." They drove home in silence. Cecil rested his hand on Carlos's thigh.  
                              -0-  
As soon as they got home they pressed their lips together once again. Breaking apart just to unlock the door. Dinner  was forgotten as the two headed towards the stairs. Cecil was trying to unbutton Carlos's lab coat while Carlos tried to peel off Cecil's tight shirt. Cecil whined pawing at Carlos's coat when he could no longer reach the buttons. Carlos finally got Cecil's shirt off as they entered the bedroom. He pushed Cecil onto the bed. "Carlos." Cecil moaned. "I-I want it." Carlos finished taking off his lab coat and climbed on top of Cecil. "Carlos..." Cecil was silenced by Carlos's lips on his. "Mmmf!"  
"Cecil, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"  
"No."  
"I'm going to undress you, penetrate you and fuck till you can't walk."  
"Carlos! Please!" Cecil gasped.  
"Be quiet my little slut."  
"But-!" Carlos placed a hand over Cecil's mouth. "Careful now.~ Or I'll have to gag you.~"  
"Mmmmf!"  
"Fine then." Carlos sat back on his heels and took a scarf on the nightstand and gagged Cecil. Carlos starting kissing all over Cecil's torso. From his stomach up to his neck. Then quickly, without warning he bit Cecil's neck sharply. "Mmmnhg!" Cecil grabbed the sheets. Next thing he knows Carlos's hands are undoing his pants. Carlos gets off him just long enough for him to undress then gets back on him. Cecil's tattoos wriggled and rose from then sank back onto his skin. Carlos sucked and bit his neck. Dark purple tentacles wrapped around his wrists and pulled him close. "Cecil, calm down."  
"Mmmh!" They got tighter. "Impatient, are we?" Cecil nodded. Carlos got out lube then entered Cecil. He gasped sharply then let out a moan as Carlos began to move. Carlos speeds up Cecil gets louder. If he hadn't been been gagged he would have shouted Carlos's name but it sounded more like: "Mmlsss!" He was breathing heavily. His eyes widened and he gripped the sheets tighter when Carlos hit his prostate. The rest of Cecil's tentacles grabbed at Carlos tangling in his hair, holding his ankles. "Oh God Cecil!" Cecil's eyes rolled back he practilly screamed as he came. Carlos finished up quickly after. The two men were breathing heavily tangled up together. Carlos got off Cecil and hugged him and the pair fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cute shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote something. Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm going to be Cecil for Halloween so that's fun.

“Good morning, Cecil.” A slight whisper woke the radio host from his slumber. “Mmmm? Wha, what is it,Carlos?” He murmured.. “Nothing, I just wanted to say good morning before I go to work.” Carlos said. “Okay, solve the mysteries of the universe or whatever you do there, love you.” Cecil said drifting off again. “Love you too.” Carlos placed a kiss on his husbands cheek before getting ready for work.

“Good evening Night vale,” Cecil said not as cheerfully as usual. “The spider protest continues and the city council has not budged. Council member Flinn has nothing to say in the matter as she is too busy applying for colleges.” He did the traffic and the community calendar before going to the weather. He picked up his phone and called Carlos. I miss you,”  
“Hey, Cecil. I'm sorry but I'm going to have a late night today, we just found something incredibly interesting and will study it more.”  
“Carlos,”  
“I know, honey, I know. I'll be back just a little later than usual I'll get back before you fall asleep, okay?”  
“”Okay, I have to get back the weathers almost over talk to you later.” He hung up ad continued with the news. He was glad that the next day was Sunday neither of them had work that day and he had something we wanted to talk about with Carlos.

He left the studio and pet Kokehsh before heading home. He ate dinner quietly. He tried to call Carlos but he didn't answer. He sat on the couch and read, hoping there weren't and loose librarians wandering around.

“Cecil, I'm back.” Carlos entered the home and found Cecil almost asleep on the couch. “Sorry I'm a little later than expected.” He sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Cecil. “Hi, Carlos.” Cecil said drowsily. “How was work what did you find so interesting?”  
“Well we ran some tests on-” Carlos began to talk Cecil was clueless but he knew it made Carlos happy. He loved Carlos's caramel voice and his caramel skin and his perfect and hair and perfect teeth and his perfect everything. His soft curls brushed his face as he rested his head on his husbands shoulder. Next thing he knew he was being carried to bed and having the blankets pulled over him. Carlos climbed in beside him. “Is my work really the boring?” He joked when he Cecil was still awake. “No, I'm just really tired.”  
“All right, good night, love.”  
“Good night Carlos.” Perfect perfect Carlos married for almost a year and he still found it too good to be true sometimes. He just couldn't believe somebody as perfect as Carlos would like him, other times he was just happy to be married to the perfectly imperfect scientist.


End file.
